


Home for Dinner

by ami_ven



Series: How About Forever [10]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, Established Relationship, Gender or Sex Swap, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 21:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: John is a little late for dinner, but that isn’t a problem at all.





	Home for Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt #252 "dinner"

“Hey, Rodney,” said John, as the door to their quarters slid shut behind him. “Things ran long, sorry I’m… late?”

Six-year-old Zoe looked up from setting the table – their so-called dining room table, which spent most of its time piled with random debris, but which was now clear and set with their little-used tableware.

“Hi, Mom.”

John snorted. Rodney had taught her to call him that as a toddler, but it seemed funnier to her now, when he was (again) temporarily a woman. “Where’s your father?”

“Hey, you’re home,” said Rodney, coming out of the kitchen. “You can help me carry stuff.”

“I…” John began, then strode around the table to pull his husband in for a fierce hug, pressing his nose into Rodney’s shoulder. He was only a little shorter as a woman, but he still fit perfectly. And pressed together like this, he could feel the swell of their child between them, barely big enough to see under his usual baggy uniform.

After a moment, Rodney hugged him back – even after more than five years of marriage, he was still surprised by random acts of affection. “I didn’t make it,” Rodney said. “I got it from the mess and reheated it.”

“But you’re _here_ ,” John said. “You’re both here.”

“Are you getting hormonal again, Mom?” asked Zoe, pushing past them to finish setting out the forks with childish single-mindedness. “Do you need a tissue?”

“No,” said John, swiping _not at all_ wet eyes against Rodney’s shoulder before he straightened again. “Can’t a man who’s temporarily a woman just enjoy a night in with his husband and daughter?”

“You guys are weird,” said Zoe, but she was smiling.

Rodney swatted her shoulder. “Go get the drinks, little hooligan.” When she’d disappeared into the kitchen, still smiling, he tugged John closer again. “Really, are you okay?”

“I’m okay,” John assured him. “I’m just… you made me dinner, McKay.”

“Reheated,” corrected Rodney.

“Still. I just remember coming back to an empty room after one of those long stupid meetings and trying to find the energy to go down to the mess for dinner. But now I have you and Zoe and dinner, just waiting.”

“You _are_ hormonal,” Rodney muttered, but kissed him anyway. “C’mon, everything’s getting cold.”

John laughed and pulled him back for another kiss.

“Ew, gross,” said Zoe, coming back in – and they both pulled her into a hug.

THE END


End file.
